


Агония

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everything Hurts, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: - И все же у смерти будет такое же лицо.Это, уставившись в куда-то между мутных чужих глаз, Фридрих знал наверняка. А смерть всегда уходит последней.
Relationships: Klemens von Metternich/Friedrich von Gentz





	Агония

«Годы берут свое, » — говорят люди. Они твердят: «Время безжалостно, необратимо и вечно подвижно».

Сидя в театре _an der Wien_ и лениво разглядывая в лорнет суетящихся, как голубки в Шенбруннском саду, девиц, выведенных суровым фрау гувернантками в свет, Генц почти готов был с этим согласиться — не было уже интереса. Девки, карты, спонтанные и безумные поездки в Прагу ощущались приевшейся и тошнотворной сладостью. Он даже недавно отказался ехать к мадам фон Энзе, которая должна была открыть салон чтением какого-то своего нового произведения. Рахель не обиделась, она прекрасно знала, чувствовала своими понимающими и большими глазами, наполненными той особенной еврейской глубиной, что Фридрих увяз. В чем конкретно увяз он и сам не смог сказать бы. Было ли дело в медленной агонии умирающей эпохи романтизма или в том, что его (наконец-то!) отстранили от должности секретаря на конгрессах. Он думал, что устал именно от этого — от этих памятников глубокого разочарования, которые ставил аккуратным, но несколько резким почерком на бумагах за будущей подписью императора или бессменного канцлера.

«Бессменного и, возможно, бессмертного,» — мелькнуло в голове у Генца, когда в прицеле круглых стекол на позолоченной «ножке» оказался Меттерних с непроницаемым лицом, восседающий в соседней ложе с Антуанеттой Лейкам, неожиданно новоявленной княгиней Меттерних. Он даже прекратил переписку с княгиней Ливен — Генц знал об этом наверняка, иначе бы и по сей день продолжал слушать редкие излияния Клеменса по поводу переписки с этой Сивиллой дипломатии. Удивительно, сколь недоверчив и закрыт был Меттерних-дипломат и сколь не сдержан в любовных объяснениях Меттерних-человек. Вспомнить бы его «страдания» по этой проститутке, Вильгельмине де Саган. Сейчас Фридрих мысленно закатил глаза, а ведь тогда его, Генца, это злило, подумать только! Почти физически невыносимо. Что поделать, его высокопоставленный друг всегда отдавал своим романам кусочек сердца, придавал им истинно приключенческий характер с красивыми ухаживаниями, ночными поездками в экипаже, прогулками под луной. Как иначе объяснить, что однажды он передал свои проклятые письма с дипломатической почтой на потеху Фуше и его ищейкам? Клеменсу каким-то чудом хватало на это и моральных, и физических сил. Каждый раз отрывать от души по кусочку для любви. Отрывал ли он хоть раз хоть один пресловутый кусочек для дружбы? Ответ терялся где-то между непростительно гладких щек и тонкой, едва заметной сеточкой морщинок вокруг полуприкрытых глаз; плескался отблесками хрустальной люстры в светлых волосах, так удобно скрывавших седеющие пряди; стекал бесплотной каплей по тонкому, крючковатому носу и падал в бездну неизвестности.

Клеменс внезапно открыл глаза и соскользнул своим холодным серым взглядом вбок, пройдясь по Генцу как обитый металлом форштевень проходит по бунтующему морю, планомерно разрезая нападающие на него волны. И улыбнулся. Так, как только он умел улыбаться — тонко, уголками губ, не давая возможность придать его улыбке какое-то конкретное значение — подачка это от _его светлости_ или искренняя радость встречи. Немец кивнул, сдержав порыв мигом убрать лорнет, будто школяр, застуканный у увитого плющом редкого деревянного забора, за которым живет крестьянская дочка — краснощекая, еще белозубая и будоражащая струны юношеской души.

Люди вокруг перестали шевелиться, в приглушенном свете став почти единой, изредка вздыхающей массой, окруженной морем бордового бархата и дорогой отделки из золота, белого мрамора и темного дерева. Сегодня ставили «Волшебную флейту». Зазвучала музыка. Звуки рождались из недр сцены, выплывая невидимыми гостями, сплетаясь в ускоряющемся вальсе, все громче и громче топая ногами, неохотно сдаваясь в плен ловким рукам дирижера и замедляясь. Появлялись актеры, исполнители арий, а Генц смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то в центр задней стенки и тонул в скрипке, флейте, фортепьяно. Он любил и театр, и балет, но музыку обожал более всего, она для него становилась в один ряд с его писательской деятельностью. Правда, стояла через стенку — ведь музыка есть что-то духовное, а в писательстве — иные люди уже давно прозвали его «продажным пером» за публицистические нападки сначала на пассивность Пруссии, потом на Наполеона, а после на либеральную и националистическую оппозицию. По этой простой причине мужчина никогда не смотрел почти на сцену в музыкальном театре, выступай здесь хоть сам Эмануэль Шиканедер с его труппой. Корка души как будто надламывалась и сквозь сухие болезненные трещины проникало внутрь просветление, честное, голое, страшное.

— Вы выглядели очень рассеянным, мой друг, что крайне непривычно, учитывая ваш, — розоватые, похожие на маску, губы Клеменса сложились в усмешку, — фанатизм, если можно так выразиться.

Меттерних сделал это замечание, когда Генц, окунувшись в вакуум своих мыслей, чуть было не пролетел размашистым шагом мимо него в антракте. Фридрих вздрогнул, обернувшись и нелепо моргнув. Леди Меттерних тихо хихикнула, тряхнув светлыми кудряшками, тут же смутившись своей несдержанности и спрятала аккуратный прямой носик за кремовый веер. «Совсем ребенок, какая она ему жена?» — подумал Фридрих.

— Какое счастье видеть вас здесь с вашей очаровательной супругой, Клеменс, — произнес он.

— Действительно счастье, я, кажется, не появлялся в свете целую вечность.

Государственный канцлер Австрии шутил, ведь он каждый день находил время, чтобы успеть появиться на каком-нибудь приеме или завести беседу, похожую больше на монолог в самом блестящем венском салоне. Но тревожные звоночки есть у всех — Клеменсу начал воспринимать все как рутину в худшем смысле этого слова. Меттерних любил постоянство, любил вставать утром, зная, что император Франц уже начал вызывать к себе министров, — увы, в его характере была эта бесплодная педантичность и ревность к исполнению ритуалов, — что Карлсбадские декреты все так же незыблемы, а славный родной Рейн не видит приближения внешних врагов. Что Фридрих, в конце концов, вылезши из объятий проститутки или какой-нибудь благородной дамы (разница невелика), придет в канцелярию с новой порцией статей, возмущений и иногда упреков. Их последний разговор неприветливо замаячил на горизонте сознания. Клеменс, как всегда делал это, выключил его, отправив в долгосрочный ящик. Правда, ящик старел, как и сам Меттерних, но не пустел, грозясь вот-вот треснуть по швам. Как и империя — вот и балансируешь на лезвие ножа, охраняя старый порядок и ядро в виде личности — самого Меттерниха в случае воспоминаний и императорской династии в лице Франца в случае государства. Австриец мысленно усмехнулся уже с долей горечи.

Генц, однако, не знал всего того, что творилось в глубине души этой европейской скалы — неподвижной и закрытой, как не знал никто. Он решил, что Клеменс издевается, ему в последнее время в каждой фразе канцлера мерещилось это его неистребимое усталое высокомерие, ставящее своего обладателя на ступень выше всех его собеседников.

— Вы не представляете, господин Генц, чего мне стоило уговорить его пойти. Клеменс обожает сопротивляться, когда сам был бы весьма не против, — звонкий голос Антуанетты подействовал как холодные брызги. Фридрих собрался с силами, преодолев напряженность, охватывающую его существо при встречах с Меттернихом после их последнего разлада.

— Правильно, пылиться в кабинете для вашего мужа — абсолютно вредно, скажу вам без всякого медицинского образования. Он становится отвратительным занудой. — Генц по-доброму посмотрел на нее, слепив на лице улыбку.

— Это говорите мне вы, Фридрих? — австриец скептически изогнул бровь, смерив его наигранно укоризненным взглядом.

У Генца засосало под ложечкой от чувства ностальгии. Все было почти как прежде, почти как обычно, но в то же время хрупкие тепло и легкость в любой момент могли кувыркнуться сквозь зеркало, сменившись своей противоположностью — тяжестью и пустотой.

— В нашей газетной деятельности, моя дорогая, некоторые хоронят не только зрение и молодость, но и даже спокойную старость. И все во благо империи и династии! — Он щелкнул каблуками, шутливо отсалютовав воображаемому императору.

Слышать тихий, _искренний и понимающий в этот раз_ смешок Клеменса было радостью.  
Второй акт дался Фридриху действительно тяжело. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться, возвращаясь к мысли, что еще не все потеряно. Только вот для кого? Для империи? Или для их с Клеменсом отношений?

Финалом было то, что ария Царицы Ночи сложилась в голове с почти фаустовским образом еще не канцлера, но уже министра иностранных дел где-то в 1813, сидящего в кресле с бокалом и засвеченным каминными бликами болезненно-желтым лицом.

«Вот уж точно зло во плоти для революций. Могу отправляться и подавать идеи Грильпарцеру, » — немец покачал головой. Зло для революций выглядело скорее уставшим, чем угрожающим. Их время заканчивалось, а они еще жили и пытались посадить новые колеса на старые рессоры.

***

Где пролегла та граница, оборвавшая их отношения? Возможно, Генц был слишком резок, с годами, как он в приятные минуты сам признавал, характер его только портился, делался более тяжелым и невыносимым. А век двигался беспощадно быстро, все больше и стремительнее обрывая тонкие ниточки, связывающие его с прошлым. Появлялись новые тенденции, новые течения, восставали нации, оживала печать, развивалась наука. И посреди всего этого бурлящего моря неподвижной крепостью из шестнадцатого века возвышалась габсбургская империя.

Это случилось за пару дней до его похода в театр. Фридрих все так же не мог понять, почему ему кажется, что их экипаж завяз. Вокруг было солнце и смех — недавно открытый для публичного посещения парк Фольксгартен пришелся по вкусу студентам и юным благородным девицам. Публичным во всех смыслах он стать еще не успел, хотя сюда уже поглядывали голодными взглядами столичные куртизанки, которым стало тесно на Грабен-штрассе. Впрочем, пока все было чисто, вычурно, по-имперски. Увидеть Меттерниха вне экипажа было само по себе событие уникальное, а под солнечными лучами, вне салона, вышагивающим по аллее парка — и вовсе единичное. Генц ценил это, как ценил свою способность уговаривать высокопоставленного друга. Не все же обсуждать проекты в пыльном кабинете.

— С возрастом прогулки начинаешь ценить гораздо больше.

Они дошли до розовых кустов, и Меттерних забавно наклонился всей своей тонкой длинной фигурой, разглядывая какой-то необычный цветочный сорт.

— Больше, чем салонное общество?

— Кто из нас перестал ценить хорошее вино и привлекательных женщин, пусть первый бросит камень.

Генц рассмеялся. Клеменс оторвался от своего очень важного занятия, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Я хочу устроить в Кинжварте сад, по последней моде, разумеется, главное не звать немецких садовников — наше племя имеет способности скорее к архитектуре. Но ты хотел обсудить садовников другого толка?

Меттерних сложил тонкие изящные пальцы в замок. Он делал так часто, когда тема была болезненной, чаще, конечно, убирал руки за спину, сжимая в кулак и впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Фридриху доставляло особенное удовольствие отчего-то замечать эти маленькие детали, из которых за эти годы он собрал в голове мозаичный, многогранный образ канцлера. Руки у Клеменса были особенно важной и красивой частью тела. Мягкие и ухоженные с тонкими ладонями, удерживающие в стальных объятьях государство от всяких демократических поветрий, — их было так до нелепости приятно целовать.

— Почему на последнем Союзном сейме ты не остановил _это_?

— Что _«это»_?

— Таможенный союз! Клеменс, мне иногда кажется, тебе все равно. Ты закрыл глаза и уши и считаешь себя непоколебимым и вечным канцлером, — с досадой возмущенно бросил Фридрих, надеясь уловить хотя бы тень, пробежавшую по чужому лицу. Опять сказал лишнее, но Меттерних лишь снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ты знаешь, что я противник того, когда люди спускают с поводка благоразумия горячность, Фридрих. На пространстве бывшей Священной Римской империи германской нации необходимо налаживать экономическую общность, единую среду.

— Но не давать Пруссии важный прецедент для объединения немецких княжеств.

— Сказал немец.

Фридрих скривился. Он помнил свои частые «переходы» с одной чаши весов на другую, помнил он и то, что стал совсем австрийцем, возможно, даже больше, чем сам Клеменс, который до сих с любовным трепетом повторял свою фразу: «Рейн течет в моих жилах». Наверное, подумалось Генцу, холодная река и течет вместо крови — не может быть у человека с горячей кровью такого хладнокровия и таких голубых просвечивающих вен, которые в предрассветных сумерках всегда выглядели особенно заметно. Впрочем, к чему он сейчас об этом вспомнил? Генц мотнул головой, потерев переносицу.

— Ты как всегда остроумен, однако, когда… Впрочем, я надеюсь до этого не дожить.

— Договаривай.

— Когда полетят наши головы под ноги немецким бюргерам и венгерским оборванцам, это тебя не спасет. Никого не спасет.

— Я контролирую процессы в государстве, не сгущай краски, Фриц.

— Самоубеждение теперь вошло в моду?

— Отчитываешь меня так, будто женаты, минимум, тридцать лет.

— Мы обручены политикой. Я в конце концов имею право высказаться на тему того, к чему я подгонял большую часть жизни теоретические основы. — Генц не выдержал и схватил собеседника за руку, сжав запястье слишком сильно.

— Дистанция. — Одними губами вкрадчиво произнес Клеменс, помрачнев и высвободив руку, и тут же сделал шаг в сторону, отвернувшись. От этого слова заскреблись кошки где-то в гортани. Когда оно вообще успело просочиться в их отношения?

— На династии, Генц, держится вся Австрийская империя, на авторитете Габсбургов еще подвластна нашему влиянию Германская конфедерация и если ты этого не понимаешь, то ты, кто угодно, но не австриец.

Иногда даже холодные рейнские воды выбрасывают на берег острые камни, обточенные многолетними внутренними потоками.

— Жестоко.

Фридрих горько улыбнулся. Клеменс посмотрел на него с долей безразличия, склонив голову набок, как поникшая лилия в дальнем углу аллеи.

— Не будет ли Бог несправедлив, когда изъявляет гнев? Никак.

— Ибо иначе как Богу судить мир, да-да, спасибо. Теперь ты хочешь выслушать мою исповедь?

— Ты можешь предложить мне что-то, чего я о тебе не знаю?

И действительно, чего они друг о друге не знали? Фридрих уже столько лет протирает штаны на жестких неудобных стульях канцелярии! Раньше он мог с легкостью уловить намеки изменения настроения, слушал опять же эти проклятые влюбленные бредни на этом проклятом Венском сборище, где было больше балов, игр и пьянства — так теперь решаются дела на свободном от тирании Бонапарта континенте? Генц сам жестоко осуждал это и сам в этом участвовал, более того, как всесильный секретарь конгресса, выдвинутый всесильным «кучером Европы», он с радостью брал «издержки», хотя никогда, как бы не старались уверить себя и других злопыхатели, не продавался своего работодателю полностью. Вся его жизнь — калейдоскоп из взглядов и убеждений — не вызывала доверия к его надежности. Ему оно и не нужно было от них, даже от Клеменса сначала не нужно было. Потом была стадия насилия над собой, когда ты хочешь отказаться от того, что сует тебе под нос самым подлым образом собственная душа. А потом оставалось принять, упасть в очарование Австрии и живого воплощения ее реакционной политики. _«Gib’ meiner Seele ein Zuhaus, »_ — подумал однажды и теперь не может отказаться. А сейчас — получай! Не австриец. Видимо, и не друг. Никто по сути. Их империя — это большой дом, построенный из разных материалов, разными — огрубевшими или вычурно белыми — руками, во многих местах ползут трещины, где-то еще забиваемые досками или даже закладываемые кирпичом. Император где-то на трубе, ближе к небу, чем к горькой пыли на дорогах. И Меттерних где-то на роскошном чердаке, сидит с подзорной трубой и думает, что ему все видно и все известно — только смотрит он на горизонт, а не на подножие лестницы, по которой к нему поднимутся однажды и все же постучат. Далеко не так вежливо, как Фридрих.

Какая нелепая картина. Нелепее только их скомканное прощание.

***

Ноги сами несут Генца на Кернтнерштрассе — одна из старейших пешеходных улиц Вены, теперь наполнившая свои углы дамами поведения столь же легкого, сколь муслин, облегающий их красивые и пораженные изнутри Венерой тела. Нелепость его явно преследует! После изысканных нарядов в театре, разукрашенные как на парад уродов лица создают ощущение сна. Водевиля. Сколько тебе лет, Фридрих, что ты все еще проматываешь силы, деньги, меняешь свежий воздух на прокуренные комнаты, а здоровый сон на издевательства над хлипкой кроватью? Есть вещи, которые время все же не способно побороть. Или спускает ему с рук, потому что знает, что жизнь становится просто невыносимой, когда вокруг творится кавардак, который ты, может, и понимаешь внутренне, но не принимаешь душою. Наверное, Клеменсу было знакомо это чувство… Нет, Фридрих был абсолютно уверен, что знакомо. Для его проницательного ума физически невозможно не понимать тенденции. Но не всякий ум способен, охватив что-то мыслью, перенести это в слова и действия. Меттерниху этого всегда не хватало — его легкая праздность, позволявшая ему валяться в постели дольше, чем следовало бы, и грамотно раздавать задания подчиненным, хоть и была в некоторых случаях полезна, но ограничивала, сковывала. И притом ее невозможно было вывести! Как и Генц, австриец был продуктом своего времени от пяток и до вьющихся кончиков волос.

На квартиру Фридрих вернулся пешком, испытывая своеобразное фагеллянтское удовольствие от ощущения полнейшего изнеможения.

И в голове перекати поле.

Появившееся ни свет ни заря начальство в планы, конечно, не вписывалось. Но ему даже не стало стыдно от совершенно растрепанного вида и пропахшей алкоголем вчерашней рубашки. Генц только вяло кивнул слуге в сторону выхода.  
Клеменс скривился, однако привычно опустился в одно из кресел в гостиной, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Мадам Эльслер?..

— Упаси, Господь! — Генц нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Ты хочешь говорить со мной о серьезных вещах, но никогда даже не оплачиваешь свои счета. Ко мне в приемную заявился абсолютно неприятный человек, которого ты прекрасно знаешь, с расписками.

Клеменс отчитал его таким же голосом, каким вчера говорил о розах. Этот тембр у него вошел в привычку и стал постоянным, изредка окрашиваясь блеклыми оттенками. Сам он этого не замечал или же просто не хотел замечать.

— В последнее время ты стал присылать мне об этом записки, мог бы не утруждать себя приходом.

— Это укор?

— Наблюдение.

— У нас не было и нет никаких обязательств, ты прекрасно знаешь.

— Конечно.

И теплых, чуть более, чем дружеских чувств, которые однажды Меттерних себе позволил, а Генц поддержал, тоже не было. Фридрих сердито затянулся сигарой, вытащенной из ящика в письменном столе, и сел в кресло напротив, откинувшись назад и сдерживая полезший из горла кашель. Табак оказался слишком качественным, слишком хорошим, неприспособленным для употребления секретарем, состоящим сейчас целиком из нервов и злости.

— Тебе не противно?

— Что? — Клеменс уставился на него, приторно удивленно с глазами, невозмутимыми как скала посреди предрассветного шторма.

Фридрих подумал, что у смерти, наверное, будет такое же лицо. Неподвижное. Идеальное. Красивое. Бездушное. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось это проверить.

— То, как мы живем, ты живешь… Не живешь, существуешь! Да-да, считай меня безумным Клеменс, но если ты решил разорвать свою личность на части и рассадить по отдельным клеткам дипломата и мужа, друга, любовника, то, будь добр, скажи, в какую из этих сфер ты вложил душу? Сердце? — Генц безнадежно ткнул дымящийся кончик сигары в пепельницу, горько усмехнувшись, — Или у тебя их никогда и не было. Скажи, может быть, я зря бьюсь головой о стену. Может, пока ты сам стучишься уже два десятка в другую стену, из педантичности и неизлечимой унылости Его Величества, ты выбил все лишнее, _всю чушь_ из своего гениально гибкого мозга?

Слово «чушь» Фридрих выделил особенно едким голосом. Яда ему всегда было не занимать — талант, как говорится, не пропьешь, особенно, если он был признан самим незабвенным Бонапартом. Как же этому проворному корсиканцу чертовски повезло уже лежать в земле!

Клеменс, казалось, дернул уголком рта. Не более, чем иллюзия в глазах других. Смятение внутри него самого. Меттерних был бы рад ответить, был бы рад. Однако на него божественным осознанием, страшным приговором под звон колоколов Кёльнского собора не так давно свалился состоявшийся факт — он не может, больше не умеет. Не умеет искренне смеяться над остроумным замечаниями, искренне целовать чьи-то голые плечи, искренне рыдать как после смерти Клементины… Разучился! Вот так дешевая комедия разыгрывается на сцене Вены, приходите посмотреть, добрые люди! Всесильный канцлер Австрии, белый, гладкий и надушенный как свежевыстиранная скатерть, стоит, неспособный выдавить из себя малейшее движение языка и смотрит на такого же душевнобольного товарища. Товарища из отмирающей эпохи отмирающей империи, который в своей случайной (нарочно проводить ножом по оголенным нервам Фридрих в его случае не мог, это Клеменс знал) жестокости швыряет ему это в лицо, как швырнул бы Жюно несостоявшийся вызов на дуэль. Дуэль была бы более простым испытанием.

— Как ты думаешь, Фриц, мы родились слишком поздно или не умерли достаточно рано?

Ответа никто из них, конечно, не знал. Знать его было бы для них обоих слишком тяжелым бременем.

— И все же у смерти будет такое же лицо.

Это, уставившись в куда-то между мутных чужих глаз, Фридрих знал наверняка. А смерть всегда уходит последней.


End file.
